Skulduggery Pleasent Drabbles
by ValkyrieCain98
Summary: Short stories with Valkyrie, Skulduggery and the rest of the gang hehe xxxxxxx
1. Chapter 1

_**Short stories now!**_

It was the year 2063. Valkyrie was 68 yet she didn't look a day over 20. Her little sister, Alice, walked at her side. Shortly after her 18th birthday, Valkyrie's parents had been killed in a car crash and so that left Alice in Valkyrie's custody. Valkyrie had had to tell her sister about magic at age 16 because she had noticed that she hadn't aged and also the fact, Sanguine had floated through the floor one day during dinner and tried to kill Valkyrie, didn't help.

So now Alice was learning magic with Valkyrie as a teacher when she could help her. Now what Alice didn't know was that Valkyrie sometimes left the reflection to look after her, so when Alice went in a huff because Valkyrie wouldn't teach her it wasn't because she didn't _want _to it was because she _couldn't. _And today was one of the days the reflection was looking after Valkyrie's baby sister.

The reflection answered the phone nodded a few times and hung up. It turned to Alice. "I'm going to nip into the toilet in WHSmiths ok?" Alice nodded and the reflection slipped through the crowed.

It entered the toilet and Valkyrie was sitting on the floor playing Angry Birds on her phone. "What took you so long?" Valkyrie asked and the reflection opened its mouth to answer but Valkyrie cut it off. "Never mind just get in the mirror before someone walks in." She didn't mind that she was so harsh because the reflection had no feelings to hurt.

Valkyrie touched the glass and a days' worth of memories flooded into her mind. It looked like she had had breakfast with her sister and they had gotten into a fight about her not teaching Alice magic when she wasn't busy. They had then made up and had gone out a walk around the local town.

Valkyrie exited the toilet and started pushing her way through the crowed when something caught her eye. "No way" she muttered and pulled out her cell. She made the call and found Alice standing by the magazines.

"Come and look at what I found" Valkyrie whispered into her sister's ear just as a handsome man with dark hair and a well-tailored suit approached them.

"This had better be good Miss Cain because I was enjoying a very good episode of _Doctor Who_ before you interrupted."

"Oh trust me you are going to _love _this" she replied. Valkyrie led them to the back of the store where it was less crowded and stood them in front of a large bookcase. Stacked from floor to ceiling were books.

"What the fu-"Alice began to say before a very sharp look from her sister cut her off.

On the book case was seven different books. Skulduggery Pleasant. Playing With Fire. The Faceless Ones. Dark Days. Mortal Coil. Death Bringer. Kingdom Of The Wicked. All were written by one Derek Landy. Gordon's fake name.

Several minutes later they each had a copy of all seven books and were speeding back to Gordon's mansion. They burst into the hidden room where the echo stone was located. Echo stone Gordon looked round and saw the books in their arms. "I should be glad I'm already dead shouldn't I?"

"Ya think" Valkyrie fumed. "You had better have made me amazing a flawless in theses' books Gordon or else…"

_**Hehe. Ye I got bored and couldn't be bothered continuing my other story Payback so I hope this tides you over till I get round to updating again! Love ya **_

_**-Valxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	2. Sorry )

_**I am so sorry for not updating earlier! My excuse is that it is my prelims at the moment and so I am super busy studying but that's hardly an excuse xxxxxxxxxxx**_

Valkyrie sat with her back to the door. She knew this was it. The door opened as someone entered the room and she refused to look around to see who it was. Like she didn't know. A deep throat cleared to her left. Right in her ear. She jumped and Skulduggery fell to the ground laughing. She rolled her eyes at his stupidity. Valkyrie help out her hands which were handcuffed as Skulduggery went to work picking the lock. "What took you so long?" She asked.

"Couple of Cleavers, few Sanctuary agents oh and the Grand Mage- you know- the usual. And how did you manage to get yourself arrested with even Erskine against your realise?" Her face went dark and she didn't answer. "Oh that bad." He said as the handcuffs fell to the ground. Still she remained silent.

A loud band sounded behind the door and Skulduggery wrapped his arm around her waist as they shot through the ceiling. "Erskine is going to make you pay for that, you do realise that." Valkyrie stated.

"I know" Skulduggery sighed looking down at a rather small Ravel shaking his fist at them from the ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was two hours later and Valkyrie still hadn't told Skulduggery what she had done. It was stupid really. She hadn't really been arrested by the Sanctuary- that much she had confessed- actually she had been arrested by Erskine. And all this mess was because she had opened her big fat mouth. She knew Erskine wouldn't keep his mouth shut for long. By now Ghastly and probably half of the sanctuary members would know. It would be best if he heard it from her and not anyone else. But yet she couldn't bring herself to tell him. Ever since she was fourteen she had carried around the secret. The only secret she could ever keep from her best friend. Just then the song How To Be A Heartbreaker came on the radio. "Already there." Valkyrie muttered remembering Fletcher and Caelan.

"What are you talking about?" Skulduggery asked. Damn. She had forgotten about his sensitive hearing. Valkyrie could feel her eyes welling up. She hadn't cried since she had lost Skulduggery when he was dragged through the portal to the Faceless Ones. Well crying now seemed fitting.

She let all the pain and raw emotion come through. Skulduggery rushed to her side and comforted her. "Valkyrie? Valkyrie, what's the matter?" Skulduggery asked his worry clearly etched in his voice. This only made Valkyrie cry harder. "Are you in pain?" At her nod he continued. "Show me where." He commanded.

Valkyrie looked up at him. She whipped away her tears. She lifter her hands to his collarbones and activated his façade. And then she kissed him…


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry it's been so long but hopefully I'll have a few more chapters up soon because I have loads of ideas but any ideas you want me to do leave in a review (nudge nudge wink wink). Please review coz when you do I get all crazy and do a dance so please review x

P.S. This is continued from the last drabble...

Skulduggey sat facing his partner, who had decided that the table infront of her was more interesting than the skeleton infront of her. He sighed. Valkyrie shot him a dirty look that could have killed him if he had not already been dead. Again the skeleton detective sighed. Valkyrie stood up and paced the room around her.

'Are you going to say anything?' Valkyrie asked in a pained voice. Skulduggery just looked at her with his eyeless gaze. Valkyrie was never quite sure if he was looking at her with those blank eye sockets, but this time she knew excactly where his eyes would be looking if he had eyes. They would be looking deep into her own dark eyes. Then, not for the first time, Valkyrie thought about what Skulduggery looked like when he had flesh and blood.

She imagianed he had long shoulder length hair that was as black the starless sky. She also imagianed he had dark green eyes that changed shade depending on what mood he was in. She also thought he had an athletic build and olive skin.

'Val.' Valkyrie blinked returning back to earth. 'Valkyrie Cain.' Skulduggery pured. 'My partner, my best friend. The love of my life.'

Valkyrie's head whipped up to look at the skeleton. 'What?'

'Oh Valkyrie you cannot say that you have no idea what I am talking about? I love you. I have since I met you. When you were a little twelve year old girl I pushed my thoughts aside but watching you grow into the woman you are today has resurfaced those old thoughts a-' Valkyrie cut him off by crushing her lips to his teeth.

Valkyrie's hair started to stand on end but neither detective noticed. Only when a faint blue light started to glow where Valkyrie and Skulduggery touched did the couple notice something was happening.

'What in the world.' They both mummered then looked at each other a smile pulled across there faces. Wait. Faces!

'Sk-Sku-Skul?' Valkyrie stuttered. 'You. You have a _face!' _Valkyrie exclaimed. Skulduggery furrowed his brow and Valkyrie giggled. 'Your nose is huge.' she managed to say between giggles.

Skulduggery watched as Valkyrie's hair returned to normal and he reached up and touched his face. 'The curse. It's broken.' He said to himself.

'Like Beauty and the Beast?' Valkyrie quizzed.

'Excactly my dear Watson.' Skulduggery replied as he scooped her into his arms.'And I know just how to test drive this new body.' Skulduggery winked with his green eyes as his black hair fell into his eye. He was exactly as Valkyrie imagianed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Tanith walked up Skulduggery's drive and was just about to knock on the door when she heard noises from inside. She pressed her ear to the door and listened. 'OH GOD!' she screamed as she sprinted to her moterbike to get as far away from Skulduggery's house as possible. ..


	4. Fish Fingers and custard 3

_**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long life drama and wounds to attend to but low and behold I have finally written the cross over! Doctor Who won thank god because it is epic! **_

_**Live long and prosper!**_

'Skul?'

Skulduggery Pleasant looked up from the book he was reading with his head tilted an angle that suggested that he was annoyed. 'Why must you continue to call me that infernal name when I told you not to?' The skeleton questioned.

'Because you told me not to. I never do as I'm told, plus it annoys you so win, win. Anyway, do you think aliens exist?'

Skulduggery put down the book he was reading, leaned forward in his chair and said 'Aliens in no shape or form exist. Unless you mean alien referring to someone who is not native to the country then live in. In that case aliens are very much real.'

'How can you be so sure?' the twenty year old sorcerer asked. 'I mean, loads of people don't believe in magic and yet here we are, a whole community of magical people, and also why don't we call non-magical people muggles?'

Skulduggery sighed and leaned back in his chair. 'There are many unanswered questions in this world, Valkyrie, and the question you pose is one of those many unanswered. Now as for calling non-magical people muggles. This is not Harry Potter and we call our muggles mortal.'

Now it was Valkyrie's turn to sigh as she took up the book she was reading. 'The Angels Kiss' Skulduggery smiled a toothy smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a couple of weeks since the question and answer session between Skulduggery and Valkyrie and Valkyrie had been looking for evidence that aliens existed. She had searched online and had come up with a couple of leads. One was a man who claimed aliens had taken him into space and probed his brain. Valkyrie decided to skip this one. The other wasn't so much a lead as an occurrence. In almost all alien related pictures and articles she had read this one man appeared. They called him the Doctor. Many people posed the question 'Doctor Who?' which suggested that no one knew this man's real name which made Valkyrie's task much harder. You see Valkyrie had become so obsessed in finding proof of aliens that she was willing to search for this man even though no one had any idea of his where about.

After a day's search Valkyrie had managed to track the man to Ireland. Cemetery Drive to be exact. Valkyrie logged off of the security camera on the funeral homes wall and cursed. Skulduggery Pleasant is going to wish he was truly dead when I get my hands on him Valkyrie thought.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Valkyrie peeked in Skulduggery's window and saw the man who called himself the Doctor. Over the years the man had changed appearance and Valkyrie thought maybe the title was passed down the family. This man had floppy hair, a big nose, was wearing a tweed jacket and a fez. In front of him was a large bowl of custard and on a plate next to that was fish fingers. The Doctor picked up a fish finger and dunked it in to the custard. Eww Valkyrie thought as she turned to go to the door ready to beat the hell out of Skulduggery for saying he knew the man she had been searching for, when something caught her eye.

A large blue police box sat in Skulduggery's back garden and being the detective she was Valkyrie went to investigate. This had to be the box many of the websites had listed as the Doctor's transport but Valkyrie wondered how it moved. She tried to push it but it wouldn't budge so she walked to the door and pushed. It opened with ease and she walked inside….

And was immediately back outside walking around it. Back inside again, then out. Valkyrie did that many times before she noticed Skulduggery and the Doctor watching her.

'Anything to say?' the Doctor asked in the most adorable English accent Valkyrie had ever heard.

'It's smaller on the outside!' she exclaimed which made the Doctor's smile drop and Skulduggery burst out laughing.

'Don't laugh she said it wrong, laugh at her.' The Doctor huffed. This only made Skulduggery laugh harder.

'Oh my dear friend you must install that security system in the Bentley.' Skulduggery sighed.

'But that's the thing, there is no security system in the TARDIS. Only a system that picks out extraordinary minds. That's how I found you remember? You touched the TARDIS and I knew you would help save the world. Same for the girl with the large muscles.' The Doctor explained.

'Wait. What?!' Valkyrie exclaimed. 'I get to go with you?'

'If you want to.' Was the Doctor's simple reply.

'Can I ask you a question?' Valkyrie asked

'You already did but continue.'

'What does TARDIS stand for and how does it move?'

The Doctor smiled. 'TARDIS stands for Time Relative Dimension In Space and as for how it moves, its moves through time and space.' The Doctor finished with a triumphant smile.

'Let's go' Valkyrie said grabbing the Doctor by the bow tie. 'You said time right? Skul I'll see you in thirty seconds.' Valkyrie finished her sentence by taking the Doctor's Fez and placing it on her own head and said 'Fezzes are cool aren't they?'

'I like this one.' The Doctor said with a wink.

'Don't you dare, don't you even dare!' Skulduggery roared as the TARDIS doors swung shut and it disappeared into a hazy fuzz.

_**Ok that's it guys I hoped you enjoyed it although I'm not sure if I should continue. So let me know what you thought and if I should continue or do another cross over **_

_**Love you all and REVIEW they make me do a happy dance ;) xx**_

_**P.S. Anyone know where I got the book title from? xx**_


End file.
